


If that’s what it takes to get to you

by childhood_ruins



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Bed Sex, Biting, Bottom Peter Parker, Hook-Up, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Outdoor Sex, POV Peter Parker, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Teasing, Top Tony Stark, Wall Sex, peter doesn’t have a praise kink he’s just insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childhood_ruins/pseuds/childhood_ruins
Summary: The dynamic he’d had with Tony as Peter Parker couldn’t be farther from the dynamic he had as Spider-Man. That made him pretty hesitant to out his civilian identity. Peter had crushed on Tony since day one, but the hookups they had were too good to gamble away by telling the truth. Of course he wanted more, but…OrAU where the Stark internship came before Peter got his powers, leading to superhero sex with his number one crush / former boss.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 218





	If that’s what it takes to get to you

Peter swung around New York after a long day of fighting crime. He had a free night, so he climbed up to Avengers tower to hang out around Tony’s window. This was where he’d usually wait to meet up with him.

Oh yeah, he was “meeting up” with Tony Stark now.

Peter had interned for him forever ago—before he became Spider-Man—but their current status started after Iron Man teamed up with him to stop a bank robbery. The Spider-Man and Iron Man duo was a force to be reckoned with, and the robbers all but surrendered so they wouldn’t have to watch them bantering/flirting. Fast forward, they hooked up a few times while still in their costumes, yadda yadda yadda. Anyways! 

Tony didn’t know his identity, but Peter was pretty sure it was intentional. With all the resources he had, Tony could figure out who Spider-Man was if he wanted to. 

The dynamic he’d had with Tony as Peter Parker couldn’t be farther from the dynamic he had as Spider-Man. That made him pretty hesitant to out his civilian identity. Peter had crushed on Tony since day one, but the hookups they had were too good to gamble away by telling the truth. Of course he wanted more, but… never mind.

Peter sat perched on the balcony, sticking to the cold railing. His thoughts faded into background noise, like his body heat faded into the metal he crouched on.

Heightened senses let him tune into the world so far beneath his feet. The city hummed, bright lights buzzing by in whites and reds. A plane flew in the distance as an old rock song played on a car radio. If he shifted his focus at the right time, he could almost call the city “serene.” Just as he zoned out, the glass door behind him slid open, pulling Peter’s attention back to the present.

The one and only Tony Stark walked into view, wearing his signature smirk and a crimson tie slung around his neck. “Aw, my little Spider-Stalker is back.”

Peter didn’t miss a beat. “In shining armor.” He hopped off the railing. “Miss me?”

“I dunno yet. You’re never gone long enough for me to find out.”

If he only knew. Peter approached him, wrapping Tony’s tie around his hand. He tried not to let his eagerness bleed into his body language as he pulled Tony closer. “What, you want me to visit less?”

“Alright now, I never said all that.”

Peter grinned. 

Tony took Peter’s outfit off, undoing it at all the places that made it—and Peter—come apart. He left only the mask, as Peter had requested the first time they hooked up. Tony bared the rest of Peter’s skin to the cold night air, sending a shiver down the young super’s spine. The suit dropped to the balcony floor.

“I’ve got one question, though,” Tony said, backing Peter into the wall.

“Hmm?”

“When am I gonna get to see your face, wallcrawler?”

Peter drew his leg up around Tony’s hip. “No can do, Mr. Stark. I wouldn’t be your mysterious ‘Spider-Stalker’ then, would I?”

“Ah, so you get off on keeping secrets?”

“Or maybe I can’t afford to flaunt my alter-ego.” 

Tony kissed Peter’s neck for a beat. “You could.”

Peter undid Tony’s slacks as if he hadn’t heard what he said, and started to stroke him off. He let out another chuckle. “Y’know, as hot as sugar daddy Tony Stark sounds, it’s not my kink.”

Tsk. “Darn.”

Peter took Tony’s manhood in a gentle grip, running down its warm length. His cock hardened in Peter’s gentle hand. Peter wrapped his other leg around Tony’s waist too, letting him pin him up against the outside wall. 

“Can you take it dry?” Tony asked, lining himself up.

“Mm, I don’t want to. In the, uh, belt of my suit-” Peter kicked up his leg, the body of his suit still hooked around his ankle.

Tony reached behind him and wrestled a small vial of liquid from the folds of fabric. “Got it. Let’s hope I didn’t get the web fluid again.” 

Peter giggled. 

Tony drizzled the lube over Peter’s hands, still warm from body heat. He slathered it onto Tony’s dick. In rushed but smooth motions, Peter sped through preparation, dripping with anticipation.

Once finished, he pulled his hips up while Tony grabbed his ass, moving together to get in position for penetration. Tony’s slick warmth eased its way into him, making Peter tense and relax to adjust. Pain stung Peter as Tony pierced his insides. He shut his eyes to distract from the chills burning through his skin. 

“Too much?”

Peter winced. “A little… Geez, this never gets easier.”

Tony gave Peter a peck on the cheek as a kind of unspoken comfort, or as an apology for going too fast. Peter smiled under his mask, humming in acknowledgement. 

He took a moment to breathe, eyes closed, holding himself in place.

Slowly, Peter lowered his ass deeper onto Tony’s cock. He groaned, blinking his eyes open. Instinctive rolls of his hips let him take more of Tony in at his own pace. A quick nod, and Tony thrust into him, following the rhythm Peter set. The city lights blurred around them, pain biting at the edge of pleasure.

A hard, embarrassingly loud moan escaped Peter’s parted lips from the stimulation. “Fuck,” he gasped. 

“You know to tell me if it’s too much for you, right, baby?”

“Uh-huh,” Peter nodded. He held onto Tony’s shoulder, biting his lip. 

The wind shivered as Tony slowly, steadily thrust into him. Cars whirred hundreds of feet below. Peter brushed Tony’s face with gentle fingers. He let one hand slide around to the back of his head, and the other down to the collar of his dress shirt. 

Pleasure mounted in Peter’s senses until it wholly overtook the pain. His powers helped him adjust, letting him roll with Tony instead of bracing against him. He moaned under his breath, running his fingers through Tony’s hair. 

“Enjoying yourself, Spider-Man?” Tony smirked at him, a mischievous glint in his whiskey eyes.

“Yessir~”

Tony’s thrusts gained speed, drawing more moans from Peter’s lips. Peter let out a desperate whimper. He held onto Tony’s chest, hands grasping to stabilize himself as he got pounded into the wall.

Peter looked up, a whine leaving his lips. He got an eyeful of planes flying overhead, along with a smattering of stars on the black sky. The sights above him and the heat building within him formed a raw synchrony. 

He clung to Tony, pressing his bare skin flush with soft, pristine fabric. Tony’s body heat pulled Peter closer; the serenity of his cologne that felt like a second home. Peter buried his face in Tony’s shoulder, wanting nothing more than to feel Tony on every part of him. A shaky moan slipped from his mask before the hard stability of the tower vanished from behind him. It took a moment for Peter to mentally register Tony carrying him away from the wall. 

“Tony?”

“Shh,” Tony said while he took Peter into his room. “Getting fucked outside can’t be comfortable for you.”

Peter shook his head, peeved at the interruption. “I hadn’t noticed.”

“Well, I did.” He lowered Peter onto the bed, staying inside him the whole time. “And you were shivering.”

“Hmm.” Peter arched his back against the sheets, pushing himself into Tony. He impatiently rolled his hips. “What can I say? You do that to me.”

Tony pinned Peter’s shoulders down as he let a smirk cross his face. “Is it just me, or are you always this needy?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Peter scoffed. 

“Suuure.” 

Peter braced himself against the bed and pushed up into Tony again. Tony pulled Peter into an embrace while he knelt over him, caging him in with his limbs. A moan slipped from Peter’s mask as Tony started to move in him again. 

Now that Tony wasn’t occupied with holding Peter against the wall, he focused his energy on thrusting in a way Peter could only label as “merciless”. Peter clawed at Tony’s back, mewling weakly. The raw, rapid coarseness of Tony’s fucking left Peter arching his spine. He threw his head back with a hard gasp of pleasure, feeling a familiar heat swell in his groin. 

Alright, no. He can’t cum first again.

Peter strained to hold back while Tony trailed little love bites beneath his mask. “Tony~” he whined. His toes curled as Tony seemed to get every sensitive part of Peter that made him crumble like nothing else.

“You’re taking it so well, baby,” Tony purred, his voice smooth like silk.

Peter quivered desperately. “Am I?”

“You don’t believe me?”

“I w-wanna hear you say it again.”

Tony lightheartedly muttered, “Needy.” He kissed Peter’s collarbone, simultaneously thrusting into his prostate. “You’re doing great, kitten.” He sucked Peter’s neck, cooly slowing his pace to a steady push and pull between his hips and Peter’s ass. “You’re like a little angel, baby. All smooth and tight and oh so perfect for me.”

“Really? Ah!” Peter winced at the bite on his chest.

“Yes, really. Don’t play coy, Spiderling~”

“But I’m so good at it!”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I have no idea how your villians put up with you.”

“Oh, no. I save allll of this for you,” Peter said, wiggling his hips.

“ _ All _ of it?”

Peter smiled underneath his mask, leaning into Tony’s ear and whispering, “All of it.” 

Tony smirked, honestly teasing Peter with how much he’d slowed his thrusts down. He hovered his face over Peter’s chest, holding contact with the eyes of his suit all the way down. He ran his tongue lightly over Peter’s pert nipple. “This?”

A shaky breath left Peter as he nodded.

Tony left a trail of kisses from Peter’s chest to his waist, not once breaking eye contact. Peter whimpered as more of Tony’s cock slipped out of his ass, up until a frustrated whine left his lips when Tony left him entirely empty.

“What about this, hmm?” Tony kissed the base of Peter’s erect manhood. “Do you save it for me, Spider-Man? Is it all  _ mine _ ?”

Peter bit his lip, tears burning at the edge of his vision, so badly wanting Tony’s dick again. “Y-yes, it’s yours.”

“Really?”

“It’s all yours, Tony,” Peter panted, fighting every urge to buck his hips into Tony’s face. “I’m all yours.”

Tony gave the head of Peter’s cock a long lick. His lips went lower, down between Peter’s hips. Achingly small, gentle kisses to Peter’s sensitive skin on his inner thighs drew whimpers out of his mask. He had to push his mask halfway up his face to keep it from fogging up.

“Tony~” Peter groaned in desperation.

“What do you need, baby?”

“Y-you. Please, I need you inside me, Mr. Stark.”

A grin curved Tony’s lips while he peeked over Peter’s dick. Peter piped up before he could say anything.

“Tony, I-I swear to God if you call me needy again!”

“I was  _ actually _ gonna go for adorable, but since you wanna bring that word into it~” Peter stuck out his tongue. Tony crawled back on top of him to where their cocks were parallel. 

Peter tilted his head. “Tony?”

Tony pressed a finger to Peter’s lips while he pressed his manhood flush with Peter’s. He rolled his hips, creating friction between their dicks. The bare heat—or maybe the hotness of it all—made Peter gasp. 

Peter couldn’t help but buck his hips whenever Tony drew back. His fingertips prickled, desperate to join the action, or maybe just chattering from the stimulation. Either way, he busied his hands by clutching Tony’s bed; not wanting to interfere with the dickfucking.

He grunted, his eyes darting between Tony’s face and their cocks. Tony’s hand went to the side of Peter’s face, turning his gaze directly up. Peter’s lips parted, his cheeks flushing as the whiskey brown of Tony’s eyes bored warmly into the eyes of the spider-suit. 

Peter just couldn’t help himself.

He leaned up into Tony’s face, his lips more warm and more right than Peter knew a kiss could feel. Tony slipped his hand to the back of Peter’s head, pulling him closer. 

In a mash of lips, tongues, chests, and cocks; some part of Peter just melted. Then, he came.

The next few moments were nothing but ecstacy. Peter moaned Tony’s name into his lips, turning to a boneless mess between Tony’s body heat and the silk sheets beneath him. Everything felt sharp and clear, but warm and soft all the same. His face flushed, a weak cry filling the room.

Tony came too, covering Peter’s hips with white. Dazed, Peter drank every blissed out groan that dripped from his mouth. Tony’s hand stroked the back of Peter’s head as their lips disconnected, a grin gracing his lips. He buried his face in the crook of Peter’s neck. Smoothly, slowly, his fingers ran through Peter’s hair, drawing gentle, purr-like moans from flushed lips. 

They stayed like that for a moment, Tony slumped over Peter, and Peter sighing underneath him.

As Peter recovered, he dragged Tony underneath the bed covers and curled up into his side. Tony’s hand laid on the side of Peter’s face.

“Tony,” Peter whispered.

“Mm-hm...”

Peter rested his hand on Tony’s and gave him a slight nod. Tony understood his unspoken message, slowly tugging the mask off Peter’s head. His eyes widened at Peter’s face, but he was silenced with a kiss before a word could begin to form. 

Tony’s mouth was still—neither giving to the kiss, nor making an effort to fight it. Peter leaned in, hard. Eyes closed, lips parted, peripherally conscious that Tony might never want to see him again after this. He swallowed down his anxiety before it could make him freeze. His lips and Tony’s fell out of sync, and Peter dropped his head onto Tony’s chest.

Silence sat in the room. Tony had an arm wrapped around Peter, but his face was blank. The only thing he could say was, “Damn.”

“Yeah,” Peter let out a shaky laugh. “Surprise…”

“Peter…” Tony turned to look at him, more conflicting emotions on his face than Peter had ever seen. Peter bit his lip, mentally preparing a ramble of “sorry”s and “I get if you don’t ever want to be around me after this”s, but Tony just held his face a little more tenderly. 

“...Tony?”

Peter couldn’t process it quickly enough when Tony’s lips were on his again. Gentle, but passion filled, as if backed by some yearning never before satisfied. No tongues, no teeth, just an inferno finally met with its spark. It ended as suddenly as it began, and Peter trembled, pure joy flooding his chest.

He held onto Tony, who had a small, beautifully genuine smile on his face. Tony brushed Peter’s cheek.

“This is gonna change a lot of things,” Tony said.

“Y-yeah,” Peter stuttered, grinning and blushing so hard that it hurt. “But it’s gonna be worth it, r-right?”

“Peter, baby, you’re always worth it.”

Peter smiled harder and hugged Tony, squeezing him tightly. 

Quietly, Tony whispered, “Needy,” and Peter giggled.

“If that’s what it takes to get to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed that! I still don’t ship Starker, but the dynamic is still sweet to write. ♡


End file.
